Unique Love
by MiaAnderson3
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is a Detective and a single father to a 2 year old little boy. Olivia Pope is a famous world wide singer, Fitz is assigned to work security the night of his birthday and the night of Olivia's concert. After Fitz had dropped her off neither can seem to want to leave each other.
1. chapter 1

**guys it's Mia here and this is my Olitzs fanfic hope you enjoy:)**

XxX

Pitter-Patter of little feet traveled from one room to the other. The little hand quietly twisted the cold silver knob and slowly opened the door, the little body made it around the king sized bed to the other empty side. Climbing his way up, gripping the sheets for more support Teddy finally made it up the bed with his teddy bear in one and and his blanket in tow. Teddy put down his things, before Teddy could scare his dad Fitz immediately woke up and scared Teddy.

He screamed in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Fitz yelled "Happy borthday daddy". Teddy said as Fitz kissed his rosy cheeks, he pulled his two year old son closer to him while Teddy grabbed his Teddy Bear and blanket. "That's right buddy it is my birthday." Teddy snuggled into his father's masculine chest. "Can we eat cake and throw a party pweas?" Fitz chuckled "no buddy Daddy has work and you are going to stay here with Tiff today." Teddy sighed and sucked his teeth in disappointment.

"Can we at least eat cake and ice cweam pweas?"

"We'll see alright now how about we get some breakfast so that's way I can go to work, the faster I go to work the faster we can eat cake Alright." Okay."

For the next hour Fitz made breakfast for the pair, took a shower while Teddy sat in the living room watching Tv. Fitz had his police uniform on and ready for his day. Tiffany aka Tiff his babysitter arrived ready to take Teddy on their morning walk through the park.

"Happy birthday Mr.Grant." Tiffany handed him a neatly wrapped gift. "Tiffany you didn't have to." Fitz began opening the present, he pulled out a homemade knitted scarf, gloves and hat. "Wow Tiffany you really did have to but I like it." "Sorry Mr.Grant but I didn't know what to get you and I know you don't really celebrate your birthday like that but I made you this so it's useful and stylish."

Fitz smiled it's the thought that counts. "I really appreciate it Tiff it's a great gift." Fitz kissed teddy goodbye and was on his way.

XxX

Fitz arrived at his desk as he was finishing up some paper work two of his friends and coworker came up behind him and scared him. "Geez don't you two have work to do." He yelled at Harrison and Stephen. "We don't have work till later".

"Yup were working for that singer tonight." "Yup working security, see Grant you could've been like us not working chilling until tonight where we get to watch a beautiful, sexy curvy lady dance, sing and shake her ass for free." Harrison said.

"You two are disgusting." "How? Because we are giving thanks to what the lord has blessed us with such a goddess. Where just giving thanks my friend and you could come with." Fitz shook his head and laughed at his friends as he got out with his empty coffee mug in hand, a stack of papers in the other and Harrison and Jake in tow. "Oh come out Grant you should come maybe she'll sing happy birthday to ya." Both men laughed as they followed Fitz into the kitchen.

"Ah no thanks fellas I've got more than enough work cut out for me here thank you very much."

"Alright Grant suit yourself ." Stephen patted Fitz on the shoulder as him and Harrison walked out the kitchen and into the lounge area. Fitz refilled his coffee mug and headed back to his work station. As the day went on morning fell into afternoon. Fitz had gotten lots of work done filling out case reports when his chief called him into his office.

"Grant!" A Strong strict deep voice called from across the room "shit." Fitz mumbled under his breath "In my office now." Fitz got up and walked into the chiefs office as everyone starred at him. Fitz closed the door behind him and took a seat.

"Happy birthday Grant." "Thank you sir." Cyrus sat down in his chair facing Fitz. "Now I know you didn't volunteer and and you would want to get home to Teddy early but I need you to lead the guys today at the concert to make sure everything goes smoothly. I got tipped by the someone that there is going to be an attacker a crazed fan, so I need you to lead the guys make sure she's safe."

"Sir I can't I."

"Grant I'm not asking it's an order it's my city and I don't need anyone messing up that image and I don't need her father the director of the CIA down my throat either got it!" "Yes sir." "Good, now she's coming here and I need you to escort Ms.Pope to the concert and back to her hotel. She'll be here-."

Cyrus was cut off by a knock on the door. His assistant had came and told him Ms.Pope had arrived. "Well that's her get on it grant." "Yes sir". Fitz stood up and walked out, he walked to a private room where he found Ms.Pope and her GLAM team as they called it preparing her for tonight's show.

"Ms.Pope I'm here to escort you to your destination safely and get you back to your hotel safely." "Okay." Fitz couldn't deny her beauty, she was a very attractive women who seemed shorter than he was expecting her black beaded and sparkled leotard hugged her body in all the right places giving her and hour glass figure.

Okay was all Olivia could get out he was handsome, sure she's seem men who looked like Greek gods but him he was different looking. Olivia felt like a horny school girl watching her crush for the millionth time, she tried her best not to stare but it was hard not to. . . Until she saw his wedding ring and immediately was taken out of his gaze. Of course he's married, Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"So what's your name?"

"Detective Grant."

"No silly I meant like your full name." Olivia asked "Fitz Grant". He replied as he sat in the chair waiting on her GLAM team to get done with her hair and makeup. "Is Fitz short for Fitzpatrick?" Fitz laughed and shook his head no in response. "No uh it's short for Fitzgerald."

"So classic, vintage. . . I like it."

"Thank you." Silence fell over the room Fitz tried to look everywhere but at her. "Well I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope." "Well it's nice to meet you.'

"You know your not like other people. They would have screamed and ran so fast to take a selfie with me there flip flops would have flown off." Fitz smiled. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble and no offense but I don't really listen to your music." Everyone in the room stopped what they where doing and looked at Fitz like he had four heads and twenty eyes.

"Omg how is he still alive." One of Olivia's friends whispers to her and she laughed. "It's okay it's kind of cool to meet someone who doesn't know me like that." Fitz nodded "ready to go." Olivia nodded. Fitz sighed and escorted Olivia out to the black heavily tented SUV waiting outside in the front of the police station. As Olivia was about to get in the front Fitz stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ms.Pope but you can't sit in the front it's a safety precaution." "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I called shot gun." Fitz looked at her friends and her manager and they all shrugged at him, he sighed and shook his head as he sat in the drivers seat.

Everyone buckled up and they her off to the concert.

XxX

They arrived at the back entrance of the arena. Fitz escorted Olivia inside, once inside Fitz was trying to keep his head down as much as possible so he would not get spooked by his majorly immature friends as they walked through the hallway along with other guards and Olivia private security team. Once they got to Olivia's dressing room Fitz was met with a smirking Harrison and Stephen standing guards.

Fitz stood guard outside of Olivia's dressing room. An unfortunate event, he had to listen to Stephen and Harrison's jokes while the other officers tried to hold in there laughs.

After a gruesomely long two and a half hours the concert was finally over. Olivia headed back to her dressing room to change out of her outfit, tonight she was skipping the afterparty and staying in her hotel room eating ice cream while watching cartoons. Olivia walked out of her dressing room in sweats a T-shirt and socks with sandals.

"Ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, I am so ready to just be lazy for once!" Fitz chuckled as he walked in front of her to the back exit. "Hey Grant!" Someone yelled from down the hall, everyone turned and looked back to see none other that Stephen and Harrison. "Geez" Fitz mumbled under his breath. "We are riding with you to help".

"Under who's orders?" "The chiefs he just wants a report." "Alright fine just don't act like jackasses please."

"Why because your trying to impress Ms.Pope?" Fitz looked back at Olivia getting in the SUV and back to his friends "No." with that Fitz walked to the drivers seat as Stephen got in the front, Harrison in the passengers seat behind Stephen.

Olivia watch the three men, two of them seem to be amused by something she just didn't know what. "Excuse me gentlemen but what's so funny?" She asked with a frown. "Nothing Ms.Pope they are just very immature my coworkers here and I would advise them to stop immediately." Fitz glared at Stephen.

"You sure because I would like to know if your laughing at me or at something else?" "It's his birthday today Ms. Pope and we just make jokes about it just to cheer him up."

"Wow it's your birthday today." Fitz sighed, he looked in the rear view mirror at a smiling Harrison. "Yes ma'am it is."

"Why in the world are you working, it's your birthday."

"Bills don't pay themselves Ms.Pope." Olivia smiled. "True but are you at least getting a party or a gift?" "He doesn't like gifts." Harrison said.

"Or parties". Stephen added.

"Well happy birthday, and you can just call me Olivia. I like you three your chill and laid back." "Aw I feel so loved right Grant?"

"Sure."

Over the next fifteen minutes Olivia, Harrison and Stephen where engaged in a full conversation talking about Fitz's birthday to Olivia's show. "Bye Olivia." Harrison and Stephen waved goodbye as Olivia walked to the hotel with her guards awaiting for her. "Bye guys maybe we could go out to like dinner or lunch just the four of us."

"That would be swell Olivia here how about we give you Fitz's number and you call him whenever you want to meet up." Fitz punched Stephen in his arm while trying to take the pen and paper from him. Harrison pulled up the window and held Fitz back as Stephen gave Olivia Fitz's phone number. "Bye now."

"Bye." Fitz put the car in drive. "I absolutely hate you both you are so immature. Why'd you do that."

"Because Fitz it's been what like a year since you've been with the opposite sex you need to get back out there." Harrison exclaimed "I have responsibilities unlike you two, I have bills and a two ear old child who needs a parent and not a babysitter."

"Look all where saying is when she text you try to give in just let it happen." "Well I don't want to date some international superstars because she's a superstar and because of her body... I'm just not ready to date. Now get out of the car I've had enough of you two today."

"Your lucky it's Friday and that you don't have work tomorrow Grant." Harrison said as both men got out of the SUV. Fitz went back up to his office to finish the work he was doing before he left. He finished at eight, he went to the bar to get a few drinks before going back home.

XxX

Fitz arrived home at nine Tiffany was sitting on the couch watching Tv when he opened the front door."How was he today." Fitz asked. "He was good except when he refused to take a nap but we both knew that he needed one." Fitz sighed at least he got a nap he said in his head.

"Well as usual thank you Tiffany. See you Monday."

"See you Monday and happy birthday."

"Thanks." Fitz closed the door behind Tiffany, Fitz walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He sat down on the couch flipping through the channels when a knock came from the front door. He was in a comfortable position and he didn't want to move, looked at the front door hoping the person would take the hint and leave.

He was wrong until he heard the doorbell rang throughout the whole house. He sighed as he got up and opened the front door. "Hi."

"Uh hi." Awkward silence fell over the two. "I uh... asked for your address because I um felt bad because today's your birthday and I feel like no one should have a birthday uncelebrated because then that just means your not important and I think everyone in this world is important no matter what you've done."

"Even serial killers." Olivia laughed a little at his joke. "You know what I mean." "Sure I do." Fitz said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Well can I come in."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." Fitz opened the door wider to let Olivia in.

XxX

 **Yes I leave you here for now. And if you are for some reason lost Fitz is a Detective who is forced to work at Olivia's concert for security. And they both are interested in each other even if Fitz doesn't seem like it he is and yes I put Teddy and Teddy only in this story just to make I don't know realistic.**


	2. chapter 2

**Yes back again with another chapter for you lovely people enjoy:)**

XxX

Fitz lead Olivia to the ridiculously messing kitchen. The counters housed dirty dishes, toys and mystery stains that he had no idea what they where and how they got there, he was a little embarrassed by the mess but what could he do he had a two year old to handle by himself.

"Wow um... it's cozy." Olivia tried to make him not feel to nervous about his messy house "I'm so sorry about the mess I just haven't had the time to uh clean up. "No it's okay you must have a big family to take care of." Fitz shook his head no in response.

"No just me and my uh two year old son Teddy".

"Oh you uh have a son." Fitz could tell by the tone of her voice that she was a little disappointed. "So your wife where's she?" I am not married." Olivia looked down at his wedding ring on his finger. "Oh uh this I just wear it so that women won't hit on me it's kind of an everyday thing I have to live with so I just keep it on. Sorry if that confused you."

"No no I don't need an explanation everyone has a reason for everything."

Awkward silence fell between the two. "Well uh do you wanna stay awhile and eat this lovely cake." Olivia smiled, she took off her coat and set down her purse on one of the dining room chairs. Fitz took out a knife while Olivia opened the cake lid. The cake read happy birthday in green frosting decorated with pink, white and green icing.

Fitz smiled at the girly touches the cake had to it. "It was the only cake they had and it was last minute." "I never said anything, I like it it's thoughtful and I appreciate it even if it has pink and yellow flowers. "They didn't have any boy cakes and besides if a man can have a girly cake that tells me that he is willing to do just about anything."

As Fitz was about to cute the cake Olivia stopped him. "WAIT! Don't cut it yet I have something." Olivia pulled out a number three candle and a zero. "I didn't really know how old you where turning because forgot to ask so I had to wing it based on looks. Fitz smiled. "I'm flattered but I'm not Turing 30 this year.

"Shit." Olivia mumbled under her breath. "Wait are you in your twenties?" "Do I really look that young, I'm flattered really. But no I am not in my twenties I'm turning 35 today." "Wow I would never have guessed that you don't look a day over 25."

Olivia pushed the candles into the cake and began singing happy birthday. Fitz cut the cake and served himself and Olivia a big piece for the both of them. They sat down at the dinner table making small talk while eating there cake. "So why did you do this for me... really?" Fitz asked.

Olivia sighed, her cheeks blushed the color of roses. "It's uh funny you asked I just felt this pull between us and I wanted to see if it was true or not." Olivia's eyes dropped to the piece of her cake as she picked at it, but Fitz lifted her chin gazing into her eyes. They both leaned forward, Fitz was looking forward to kiss her plumped pink lips since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Olivia's breath hitched as she could feel his nose touching her, as there lips began to close the gap. . . A loud wail came from upstairs. The loud cry immediately broke them out of the trance they where in. "Oh shit. I'm sorry I uh I have to go get him or he'll just cry even louder, I'll be right back."

Fitz stood up leaving a shocked Olivia she smiled and touched her lips with one of her well manicured fingers, she smiled how crazy this feeling was she was feeling a mixture of excitement, happiness, and a little bit relieved. What the hell was she doing, Olivia thought.

Meanwhile Fitz ran upstairs, he opened his sons already cracked bedroom door to see him sitting on his bed clutching his teddy bear. His face was red like a tomato as the hot tears pour from the little boy's eyes. Once Teddy saw his father he reached out for him. Fitz hated these nights. "Hey buddy, did yo have a bad dream?" Fitz asked and Teddy nodded.

Fitz tried rocking teddy back to sleep. Fitz cooed at him rocking him back and fourth. Olivia could hear the child getting restless Olivia got up and slowly walked upstairs. She had to admit for a mans touch his house was very nice. She waited at the little boys door watching Fitz clam down the little boy. She slowly opened the door which made a loud creaking sound indicating someone was coming in.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I should probably be going."

"No! I'll be out in a minute." Fitz it's okay really I had a great time with you. And maybe we could spend a little more time later." "Olivia it'll just be a few more minutes I promise he'll be out like a light. . . Please Livie." Olivia's breath got caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry ugh Olivia I didn't mean to offend you." "No no it's okay my mother used to call me that." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Awkward silence fell over only teddy heavy breathing could be heard. Olivia stood in the door way admiring the little boys room she smiled at the pile of stuffed animals in the corner. Olivia walked over to Fitz with her hands out signaling Fitz to give the toddler to her.

"He doesn't take Well to new people." It's okay I'm really good at this especially with my goddaughter. Besides the faster he goes to sleep the faster we can finish our talk. Olivia winked at him, Fitz smiled like a kid in a candy store. He handed teddy over he squirmed in her arms for a few minutes before settling down. He snuggled into Olivia's chest.

"So tell me a little bit about him?"

Fitz smiled. "Well he just turned two, he's goofy, caring, loving and has been begging me for a big dog since his birthday." "Well I think he sounds like the best toddler out there."

"Not all the time sometimes he has his bad days, I mean who doesn't am I right?" Fitz chuckled as he remembered one of Teddy's terrible twos tantrums. "Well he seems like a great kid." Olivia looked down at the sleeping little boy in her arms, little snores escaped his mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking and you don't have to answer."

"Shoot."

"What happened to his mother?" Fitz really didn't like this topic. "I'm sorry but I don't like talking about it."

"No it's okay I completely understand."

Olivia tucked Teddy in, Fitz gave him a kiss on his forehead before they both headed back downstairs. "So uh it's getting pretty late I should probably go back to my hotel and get ready to go."

"Get ready to go where?" Fitz asked puzzled

"Fitz I'm on tour. I still have about 5 more shows to go before I can really take a much needed vacation." Fitz let out a huff he had totally had forgotten who Olivia was and her career. She was one of the best pop star in the world, why would she want to go for Detective who also has a two year old. "I totally forgot but I had fun and I really appreciate the cake."

Olivia could tell by Fitz's change in tone of voice something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Fitz sarcastically chuckled. "Nothing I'm fine Olivia."

"Fitz if there's one thing you need to know about me is that you can't lie to me. So tell me what's wrong or I'll pinch your nipple."

"What!" Fitz's grumpy face turned into a smiling one. "Yeah I pinch nipple deal with it." Olivia said as she tried not to laugh. "Alright nipple pincher." Fitz sighed "Liv I'm not some super famous actor or singer, I'm a detective who has a two year old son and a constantly messy house. I'm not some millionaire who can buy you extravagant things, buy you cars out the blue and take you places. I'm not that guy and... I... I am just a regular guy who just wants a real date with an incredible women."

Olivia smiled. "Fitz if I wanted that in a man I would not be here right now, now would I? No, I wouldn't I can see that your more than enough. Now what I see is a man who is hard working supports his family. I see a man who's is loving, caring, smart and you look like a pretty funny guy who also should consider buying his son a really big dog." Olivia gestured with her hands. "And I would love to go on a date with you... but I would like to get my shows out the way so that way you have my undivided attention, but it's up to you if you'll wait for me?"

"If it means having you I'll wait a million and one years." Fitz pulled Olivia into him, his large strong hands rested on her rosy cheeks. The space between them seemed to close at a million miles per second, Fitz paused looking for confirmation deep in her glistening big brown eyes. Fitz had got the confirmation he was looking for and went in.

Their lips connected, fitting to each other like a puzzle piece. Olivia's soft lips drove him crazy, he could feel himself getting aroused. Fitz deepened the kiss wanting more on her soft lips, they where intoxicating to him. Olivia pulled back with a huge smile on her face, she bit her lip getting a little taste of him.

"Do you kiss all girls like this?"

"No, Liv your the first person I've kissed in years so no but I did have a lot of practice back in high school though." Olivia smiled as well as Fitz. "Liv how long will you be gone?"

"Uh a month maybe two at max but I would like to keep this private for your sake and Teddy's I to be private for a little before I share you with the world if we get there." "There's no if liv I intend on making this work watch me."

Fitz pulled Olivia into a bear hug. "But liv I do burn water so I'm not the best cook." "Oh no what shall I do." Olivia said sarcastically. " Fitz if Teddy is still alive then that doesn't mean your that's bad of a cook." "Liv I burn water."

"Well we'll work on it when I get back okay."

"Okay." They held onto each other a little bit longer not wanting this moment to end but Olivia knew she had to go soon.

"Alright I'll see you in two months."

"Two months, it won't be so bad right?"

"Right."

Fitz walked Olivia to her car. He watched her pull out the driveway, he waved goodbye to her before going back into the house.

XxX

 **So that's it for this chapter hoped you enjoy. And yes I know it's been a long awaited update.**


	3. chapter 3

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the long awaited update.**

XxX

Two months seemed like a long time for Fitz at first but between Teddy, bills and his very demanding job he was able to keep his mind off of Olivia not being with him. Fitz and Olivia called one another almost everyday talking about each other's day or what Teddy did that was funny or cute. It pained both Olivia and Fitz that they could only hear the sound of each other's voice.

They missed each other dearly.

XxX

Fitz sat at his desk with a freshly brewed cup of hot coffee. He set it down next to the stack of papers of his desk that he needed to get finished and filed, but he couldn't focus he was so focused on seeing Olivia that weekend he couldn't focus on the task at hand finishing his work in time. Fitz let out a distressed groan, he was tired and overworked.

As the hours passed the starch of papers began disappearing as Fitz worked hard to finish so he could go home until his phone began vibrating.

 _Come outside -Olivia_

Fitz put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat and walked outside. He looked around the almost empty police station parking lot, he didn't see anything but cars passing under the street lamps. Fitz took out his phone and looked at the text Olivia had sent he was beginning to think it was some kind of prank she was pulling and he did not like it.

"Hey stranger." Fitz stood there with a smile before he turned around to see his livie standing there in an oversized jacket, jeans a tank top with a messy bun.

"Livie I've missed you." He grabbed Olivia and brought her into a nice big bear hug. He took a few minutes to appreciate her, he missed her dearly though her sent stayed the same as it did before she left. "I've missed you to, it was so hard not being here with you or Teddy I've missed you both."

They both pulled back but Fitz didn't let her go, he held her up from a couple of inches from the ground as he stood at 6'3 and she 5'3. They locked eyes each waiting on one to make the first move.

"Isn't this the part where you kiss me?" Olivia said with a smirk.

"Why yes it is but I'm savoring this moment so that one day I will tell our children." Fitz let Olivia go, his hands placed softly on Olivia jawline before he pressed his lips to her connecting them together again at last. The kiss was slow and filled with love and passion. Fit hand slowly made it down to Olivia's lower back. He pushed her into him. Olivia's hand traveled to the back of his neck running her fingers through his soft Superman curls. God did she love his curls.

Fitz wanted a little more, he pushed Olivia's lips apart with his tongue craving for a little more of her intoxicating flavor. The tongues danced with each other. They kissed until they where on there very last breath, both pulled apart Olivia blushed while Fitz had a smirk on his face.

"Wow better than I remembered."

"Don't want to toot my own horn but I tend to have that effect on people."

"Okay lover boy." They both smiled Fitz took Olivia's hand and lead her to his desk in his office. "Wow hot shot, you have your own office. I thought Detectives didn't get offices." Fitz chuckled as he sat down on the couch with Olivia. "They don't but lucky when they bought the building it already had offices so they just decided to keep them. Luckily the guy before me moved."

"Lucky you, but it dose make it easier."

"Easier for?"

"To do this." Olivia cupped Fitz's amazingly sculpted jawline and kissed him. There kissed turned into a make out session that both Olivia and Fitz where enjoying throughly when a heavy knock came from the door. Olivia immediately pulled away from Fitz and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Uh yeah." One of Fitz's colleagues opened the door with his keys in hand and his bag on his back. "I'm heading out Grant remember Cyrus's party is tomorrow."

"I remembered I will see you there."

"Goodnight." His colleague gave Fitz a thumbs up and a wink with a smile before closing the door back. "So I hear there's a party tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah my boss Cyrus the Chief it's his birthday, his 45th and the guys are throwing him a birthday party. Do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, I know we agreed to keep our relationship private for right now but what if someone takes a picture or they follow me I don't want to ruin the birthday party for you or your chief." Fitz took Olivia's hands, his hands fully covered Olivia's small soft hands. "Livie I personally know Cyrus and I'm sure he won't mind plus I'm pretty sure his husband is like a huge fan of yours."

"See that I don't want to cause to much attention, it's fine I'll just wait till you get back."

"Liv I don't want you staying in the house all day why don't you go out with your friend gabby." Olivia laughed. "Fitz her name is Abby and I'm trying to keep a low profile so I can't really go anywhere really." "Well that's really going to limit my options for date night."

"Date night?"

"Yeah I was going to take you somewhere but I can come up with something I'm sure." Olivia sighed "Fitz I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Fitz my career is standing in the way of us having a normal relationship." Fitz shook is head in response. "Liv I could care less about if we go out or not as long as I have you in my arms I'm fine alright."

"You sure."

"Positive." Fitz gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek "You ready to go?" Fitz asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that seeing with the small stack of papers on your desk?"

"I'll finish it tomorrow, no big deal." Fitz grabbed his things, he said goodnight to the remaining people there before walking out to his car with Olivia. "How did you get here by the way?"

"Abby dropped me off before she went home so I wouldn't have to drive a separate car."

"Then how are you getting home?" "Well I thought we could cuddle?"

"Just cuddling...?" Olivia shrugged as she bit her bottom lip as a smile crept on her face. "Sure." Fitz smiled as Olivia got in the passengers seat waiting on Fitz to get in the car.

XxX

"Hello!"Fitz's deep voice echoed throughout downstairs. He set his keys and bag on the kitchen island as Tiffany emerged from the living room. "How was Teddy today?"

"We had a few troubles today. I don't know what's gotten into him but-. Oh my god your Olivia!"

"Guilty." Fitz smiled at Tiffany's freakout he'd never seen her so happy. "Uh Tiff this is Olivia my girlfriend. Liv this is Teddy's babysitter but she's more like a family friend." "It's such an honor to meet you I'm a huge fan. SUPER fan at that."

"I always enjoy meeting a fan would you like a picture or maybe an autograph?" "Picture would be best." Tiffany ran back to the living room to grabbed her phone. After a few quick pictures Fitz asked Tiffany not to tell anyone as he walked her out.

"Let's just pray and hope she won't tell anyone." Fitz commented as he walked back to the kitchen. "I'm tired?"

"Well where would you like to sleep Livie the choice is yours." "Well then I mean it might get cold?"

"Right and I wouldn't want you to freeze." "Then it's settled." Fitz lead Olivia upstairs he first checked up on Teddy who was in a deep sleep before leading Olivia to his room.

XxX

Fitz's phone began vibrating, he thought it was his alarm. With his eyes still closed Fitz lifted himself up untangling himself from Olivia's arms and legs. "Hello." Fitz's groggy voice spoke. "Shhhhh, I'm trying to sleep." Fitz smiled at Olivia happy that she was still here and in his bed.

"Mr.Grant I'm sorry to wake you but I can't watch Teddy today a family issue came up and I have to fly to New York. I'm very sorry for the last minute change."

"No it's okay Tiffany go I'll figure something out." "Thank you and again I'm sorry."

"It's fine I'll handle it." Fitz hung up the phone, he went back to spooning Olivia. "What happened."

"Tiffany has to go to New York so I have to stay home and watch Teddy." Olivia turned over, facing Fitz she laid her head on his hairless chest. "I could watch him while you go to work and go to Cyrus's party." "Liv I can't ask you to do that it's fine I can stay home tomorrow and-."

"You don't trust me?"

"No liv it's not that I don't trust you it's just he's a kid who's just a ball of energy." "Fitz it's okay I would rather watch a two year old than be at my hotel room being lazy." "Liv are you sure I don't have to go to work let alone the party."

"No Fitz you deserve a night just don't have too much fun okay."

"Okay."

"And you have to stay out at least until the party start to end. I just want you to have night out without worrying about work, me or Teddy I'll even cook."

"You cook, never thought I would hear those two words in the same sentence." Fitz said as he laughed Olivia hit his arm. Now both full awake they continued with there conversation.

"I can cook my mother taught me before..." Fitz frowned "Before what?"

"It's nothing, I'm pretty tired we should go back to sleep just to get a few more hours of sleep before we have to wake up." Olivia turned back over so they where in spooning position Fitz thought about saying something but he could obviously tell she didn't like the subject nor did she want to talk about it so he let it go for now.

XxX

Fitz's alarm had gone off at 6 am he moved around getting ready to get out of bed when he felt little cold feet on his chest. He knew it was teddy, whenever he was scared or would wake up in the middle of the night Teddy would run into Fitz's room and get in bed with him it was a habit Fitz was trying so desperately to break but no luck.

Fitz got out of bed and proceeded to his morning routine. When Fitz came out the shower Teddy was laying in the middle of the bed between the two pillows starring at Olivia while she slept. "Hey buddy."

"Hi Daddy?" Teddy said in a whisper. Teddy crawled to the edge of the bed he turned around slowly sliding down the beds side while clutching the sheets for extra help. Teddy followed Fitz into the bathroom, teddy put up his arms signaling that he wanted to sit on the bathroom countertop while he watch his father brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Daddy is that the TB women?" Fitz smiled at Teddy pronunciation. "Yes Teddy and her name is Olivia and she will be watching you today."

"Where's Tibbiney?"

"She's out of town but she'll be back. But Olivia is very nice and she's going to play with you all day long until Daddy gets back, How dose that sound?" Teddy nodded his head with a smile. "Daddy why is Owivia in your bed?"

"You ask a lot of questions this morning. Why all the questions?" Teddy shrugged.

"Well to answer your question Teddy Olivia wanted a sleep over." "Why didn't I come?"

"Well bud Daddy didn't want to wake you but I'm sure Olivia would love to have another one tonight with us if we ask."

"Ok." Fitz finished up His morning routine he fed Teddy breakfast before waking Olivia and letting her know that he was leaving.

XxX

Throughout the day Olivia and Teddy played outside in the backyard, had a water fight with the hose, Olivia gave him a bath while he played with his bath toys, they even build a fort from the dining room chairs and sheets that Olivia found in the laundry room. They even watched all of Teddy's favorite Disney movies from finding Nemo to Moana.

"Owivia do you like my daddy?" Olivia blushed while trying to figure out the right way to say it without putting out the wrong message. "Yes I do Teddy and I also like you to, but your my favorite don't tell him that though it's our little secret okay?" Teddy giggled "Okay I won't tell him.

Fitz called and checked up on them every other hour making sure Teddy was behaving and that they where still alive. Soon it was five o'clock and Olivia was beginning to fix dinner, they where having spaghetti and meatballs. Teddy had helped Olivia stuff cheese in the meatballs. After dinner Fitz had called Olivia before he headed to the party.

"Live I can still change my mind."

"No Fitz we are fine I already fixed dinner you go so we can have our movie night and eat popcorn."

"Liv I really don't have to go I can come home right now and we could all watch a movie together." Olivia liked what he was selling but she wanted him to go out and have fun with his guys. "No go and don't call again until your on your way back ok."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia hung up the phone as Teddy came running into the kitchen. "Livia can we have a sleepover pweas?"

"Sure just me and you bud."

XxX

"Oh look who decided to show up it's Mr.Hot shot here." Harrison said as the guys began laughing while Jake handed him a beer. "Why wouldn't I come the Chief likes me the most and I'm the most grown up here out of all of you." Fitz joked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Grant 3 kids and a second mortgage I'm the most grown up person here at this party Leo said.

"So where's your hot girlfriend you where making out in the parking lot with?" Harrison asked. "She's at home with Teddy they're having a movie night tonight which is where I should be but instead I'm here with you jackasses." They all laughed. "Wow she's at home with the kid already you work fast Grant." David said.

"So have you boned her yet?" Jake asked

"What no I'm not you Jake I don't hit it then quit it." Ooooooh the group of guys said all together "We are taking things slow we've only been together like what two three months. Plus I don't want Teddy to get the wrong impression I want to set an example for him not be a grandfather before he gets his first car."

"I can't believe you Grant you have this fine piece of ass walking around your house and you two sleep in the same bed together and you haven't had sex yet. If she were with me we would be having our second child already." Jake said sarcastically.

"See Ballard the difference between me and you is first I don't see it like that second she's way more than a fine piece of ass and third I look way better than you, cause closed." The men around them laughed at Fitz's joke. "Yeah yeah yeah keep telling yourself that Grant."

Fitz made his rounds greeting all of his friends and coworkers. They all sang happy birthday ate, drank and played pool. As the party started to wine down Fitz said his goodbyes to everyone before heading back home to his livie and Teddy Bear.

XxX

Fitz opened the door from the garage to the kitchen he looked around the house smelled just a hint of cleaning supplies and lavender. He was impressed it had been awhile since he'd seen the house this clean. Fitz looked at the dining room to see the table missing chairs.

Fitz walked out to the living room only to find both Olivia and Teddy fast asleep half way outside of the tent as the movie credits for cars played. Fitz took a picture and smiled. He could get used to this. Fitz carried Teddy upstairs to his room then carried Olivia upstairs to his room. He left there tent in tack so they could play all day tomorrow.

Fitz changed his clothes and carefully slid into the bed spooning Olivia. "Did you have fun?" Olivia asked. "Yes I really enjoyed myself thank you for watching Teddy." He was very grateful for Olivia to help him out with Teddy. "It was a pleasures had fun today together."

"Well I'm glade you did now go to sleep he's going to was to play all day tomorrow so we will need our sleep."

"Ok night."

"Night sweet baby... I love you."

XxX

 **Yes I am leaving you off right there sorry again haven't updated in awhile just been well busy but I promise I will not abandoned this story I will keep writing even if the updates aren't all together sometimes I just need time to write and sometimes it just all comes to me like a waterfall but hopefully there will be another update in the near future. Until next time.**


	4. chapter 4 (08-06 22:25:02)

**Back again I'm so happy that all of you are enjoying this book and I have been reading all your comments and I am truly happy it just makes me more excited to continue writing for you all.**

XxX

The smell of coffee filled the air which brung Olivia out of her deep sleep. Olivia used the bathroom before making her way downstairs. She heard the tv which indicated that Teddy was watch cartoons. She walked into the living room to see him shaking his butt while dancing with the kids on the Tv screen it was an adorable sight to see.

Olivia walked to the kitchen to see a shirtless Fitz cooking bacon and eggs with a stack of pancakes on the counter. Olivia walked up behind him she wrapped her her arms around his waist. They both smiled. "Well look who finally decided to wake up."

"Well I had a very long day yesterday with a cute little monster who's name is Teddy then after our adventurous day yesterday someone so desperately wanted to snuggle which I agreed to while under ones spell." Fitz smirked as he recalled the late night snuggling if that's what you want to call it.

"Well it seems you have had an amazing day and night if I may add." Olivia gave him a kiss before pushing him away. "I made you a cup of coffee I didn't know how you liked it so I just left it and cream and sugar are at the top in the cabinet if you need."

Olivia looked up at how high the cabinets where she shot Fitz a look behind his back before climbing up on the counter top, she stood up on her tip toes grabbing the coffee creamer. Fitz turned around with a plate full of bacon and eggs, he looked up to see Olivia standing on the countertop grabbing the sugar and creamer.

"Need help."

"I'm pretty sure you did this as a joke and it's not funny Fitzgerald."

"Ouch! Now why on earth would I do that Ms. Pope?" Fitz said while trying to hold in a laugh, Olivia crossed her arms over her chest as she starred him down. Only if looks could killed. "Get me down now Fitz!" Olivia had to admit it was just a little bit funny.

"As you wish madam."

Fitz picked her up and threw her over his shoulder Olivia screamed in excitement as she yelled to him to put her down. "FITZ!" Put me down she giggled then Teddy came running into the kitchen trying to help Olivia. "I help you Owivia hold on." Teddy said as he began punching Fitz in his leg.

"Ow Teddy!" Fitz said as his laughter took over his voice, Teddy's punching didn't hurt it was tickling him more than hurting."

"Daddy! Put Owivia down."

"Alright Alright Alright, I'll put her down." Fitz put Olivia down, Olivia pulled teddy into a bear hug as Fitz and her both continued to laugh. "My hero." Olivia kissed on the cheek. Teddy returned the favor by giving her a kiss back on the cheek.

"Dose Daddy at least get a kiss?"

"No sorry Daddy but your the villain."

"Well then I guess I have to eat all of this breakfast by myself then." Olivia and Teddy looked at each other then back at Fitz."

"Daddy we sowy. Teddy said as he walked over to Fitz and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Well well well someone else has to pay the toll."

"Can I pay later I don't seem to have and loose change on me right now." Fitz thought for a moment. "Sure but there's a dead line and if it's not payed I'll just keep adding until then I will have to give you a fine Ms.Pope." Fitz's voice was deep and low as he trailed off.

The trio ate the breakfast, Olivia insisted that she'd clean up. As she was putting the dishes in the dishwasher Fitz came in he watched her for awhile not wanting this moment to end, he wanted everyday to be like this. "Fitz you know starring is very rude."

"Well if that someone is very beautiful and captivating I think people should be aloud to stare." Olivia chuckled, Fitz moved closer to her his muscular arms wrapped fully around her mid section. Fitz softly brushed her hair off to the other side of her neck leaving the other side exposed.

"I think it's time to pay the toll Ms.Pope don't you think?" Fitz placed soft wet kisses on her neck, Olivia let out breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Mmmmm." A moan escaped her lips, Fitz hands made there way down to Olivia's thighs once he got past the shirt his touch light gazed upon Olivia chocolate thighs teasing her.

"So are you going to pay up or am I going to have to give you a fine? Your choice." Fitz whispered into her ear. Fitzs hands began rubbing the inside of her thigh right above her once dry now soaked panties. Olivia quickly turned around pushing her lips to his.

Fitz picked her up and set her down on the countertop Olivia spread her legs closing in the space between them. Olivia ran her hands through his thick chocolate lushness curls, while his hands traveled up her shirt. Fitz rotated from her lips to her neck being rewarded with moans that only encouraged him more.

Fitz slowed down there pace only giving her deep tongue kisses. There state of mind surely but slowly came back until they soon where starring into each other's eyes. "Your government thanks you or following the rules Ms.Pope." Olivia smiled at his cheesiness.

Fitz gave her one last kiss before making his way back to the living room.

XxX

Olivia,Teddy and Fitz played all day until the afternoon when Fitz got a call. "Are You sure you can watch him again?"

"Fitz go when duty call duty calls." Olivia and Fitz heard a belly laugh, they turned around to see Teddy laughing. "Owivia said duty." Fitz chuckled at his goofy son. He was really the light of his life. "Alright well I should get going I will be back as soon as I can Alright I love you both."

Olivia stopped when she heard him say I love you. She didn't want to get to ahead of herself just yet." They both waved goodbye as Fitz walked out to the garage. Once Fitz left Olivia and Teddy decided to watch more movies.

While they where in the middle of watch Happy feet Olivia's phone began to ring she didn't bother looking at the caller ID assuming it was Fitz calling again.

"I was hoping I would get your call. Almost thought you had forgotten about us." Olivia smiled.

"Olivia." Olivia's smiled faded she sat up causing Teddy to pick his head up from her lap. "Edison."

"Owivia!" Teddy said annoyed that she'd moved. "I'll be back alright just finish watching the movie ok." Olivia quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want Edison?" Olivia scowled.

"Really Olivia no Hi, hello, how are you." Edison chuckled.

"You don't get to privileged I thought I told you to stop calling me."

"Well lucky for you I can't now I'm going to be in New York for a few days and there are a lot of things I want to discuss. A lot of things that WE need to discuss."

"I don't have to discuss shit with you we had a deal, and your braking your end."

"Olivia don't play the big bad wolf I know everything about you liv. I know everything about Fitz AND his son so don't play games meet me at my apartment in Manhattan on Monday at 12 you don't show up there will be consequences."

"Oh really."

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to them right Olivia."

"You wouldn't dare. Don't you dare lay a finger on them you stupid asshole." Olivia said angrily into the phone.

"Watch me don't be late Olivia." Edison hung up the phone before Olivia could say another word. She was sick and tired of going in circles with him, she needed to find a way to end this once and for all. Olivia calmed herself down after screaming out her angry she walked back out to the living to see that Teddy was no were in sight. She began to panic.

"Teddy! Teddy!" Olivia said yelling throughout the house she ran upstairs Olivia burst through the door. "Teddy!" Olivia ran over to the toy box she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as she brushed his hair down. "Don't you ever scare me like that again okay."

"I just wanted some toys. What's wong Owivia did Daddy make you sad?" He asked. He could clearly see that she was upset about something. "No no I'm fine okay. Let's go finished the movie okay then we can play."

"Ok."

Soon night fell and Fitz came home with with a bag filled with food. "Hello I'm home." Fitz walked into the kitchen setting the bag of food on the counter top along with his keys and phone. "Hello anyone home?" Fitz walked around to see Teddy sitting in the living watching Tv.

"Hey Teddy."

"Daddy!" Teddy slid off the couch running into his father's legs hugging him. "Hi buddy, wheres liv?"

"She's in the bathroom. She said her stomach hurts."

"Alright uh did you eat dinner?"

"No."

"Alright well go sit on the couch while I'll go check on liv okay."

"Ok." Teddy ran back over to the couch Fitz walked upstairs he saw the light on in the bathroom at the end of the hallway. The door wasn't closed it was hallways cracked. Fitz knocked on the door even though it was opened. "Olivia?"

"Don't come in close the door I'll be out in a minute."

"You sure? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well liv when your done I brought dinner. I'll make you a plate."

"Ok thanks babe." Olivia replied as Fitz closed the door. Olivia soon came out from the bathroom. Fix noticed she was quite she didn't really talk they both listened to Teddy ramble on about his day. After dinner Olivia insisted that she give Teddy a bath while Fitz cleaned up the house a little, picking up Teddy's toys and cleaning the dishes.

Olivia and Fitz said goodnight to Teddy before going into Fitz's room.

"Liv is something wrong? Did Teddy do anything?"

"No I'm fine." Fitz sat down next to Olivia he took her hands and kissed them. "Livie you can tell me anything, now I know you well enough to know that something is wrong."

"Fitz there's nothing wrong I'm fine just tired okay, I promise." Fitz nodded Olivia could tell he was frustrated with her. "I'm gonna get in the shower, long day." Fitz began undressing himself as he made his way into the bathroom leaving the door cracked.

A tear drop ran down Olivia's cheek. She really wanted to tell him about her situation but he didn't want to scare him off or even worse lose him and Teddy forever. They had become her world in the last few days that they spent together. The shower turned on. Olivia whipped her tears away before getting undressed.

She opened the shower door Fitz turned around to see a fully naked Olivia standing there. Fitz was taken back she was in his shower fully naked, he looked up and down there where so many things he wanted to do to her body, he wanted to worship her body.

Fitz smiled which made Olivia blush. "Liv."

"No Fitz just let me talk ok." Fitz nodded

"Fitz I really like you... a lot and I'm just afraid my lifestyle will screw this up and I don't want that to happen I love being here with you and Teddy, if I could I would stay here forever just to wake up next you and be here when you go off to work while me and Teddy play all day everyday. And the way you make me feel, when I'm with you I feel normal you treat me as me and not some super famous pop star that I am. I want to be here and it's just hard for me because I have so many other things going on that I can barely keep track and I don't want to lose you or Teddy.

Fitz was taken back by Olivia's confessions words couldn't describe how he was feeling at the moment, Fitz took her face into his hands Fitz kissed her with all he had it wasn't meant to be sexual it was meant to so that he cared and that he was there and that he will always be there.

"Livie I love having you here with me and Teddy, you complete me and him and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend even if I wanted to, I like you for you not what your status is but I want y u to know I'm always here for you not matter what Alright." Olivia nodded "okay."

Olivia hugged Fitz as the warm water poured down there bodies. "I feel like where an old married couple now." Olivia said as she smiled.

"Well where getting there all I need is a cane and 6 other children." Olivia pulled back from Fitz questioning his intentions. "Six! Yeah ur kidding right!?"

"Of course I am Livie what I meant to say was 8."

"Alright you keep this up I'll get out there are two other bathrooms in this house you know."

"I'm just kidding now can we go back to hugging I like the way your nipples feel." Olivia laughed he definitely knew how to change the mood. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood mister."

"Yeah yeah." Fitz said as he pulled her into a hug with a smile.

XxX

 **Yes there you go Olivia and Fitz had a little bit of fun. And yes I've decided to have lots of fluffy... for now but as always I will see you in the next chapter and thank you for reading all of you lovely lovely people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I have not been posting as much and as much as I would like to my personal life is so stressful but I write every time I have free time I promise I will not leave this book unfinished I am committed to completing. And I have been reading your comments someone asked me how old Olivia and Fitz where Olivia is 30 and Fitz is 34. I am in love with you guys your comments make my day always especially CharlieTsAngel But here's another update I hope you enjoy. WARNING VIOLENCE just want to make sure. Enjoy**

XxX

Fitz rolled over to Olivia's side of the bed to feel only coldness. Fitz sat up and looked around the room he didn't see any sign of Olivia Fitz got up out of bed. Even though it was a little early in the morning Fitz walked around the house still no sign of her. Fitz saw the dinning room light on he found a note.

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I had to fly out to New York I will call you as soon as I can please don't be mad I should have told you before I left but I will come back as soon as I'm done give Teddy my love I'll miss you both._

 _\- yours truly_

 _Livia_

Fitz was shocked she left him in the middle of the night with out saying a word to him about where she was going and how long she would be gone for. All she left was a note, Fitz balled up the note and threw it in the trash. Fitz turned out the dinning room light before heading back up to bed.

XxX

Olivia's plan landed in New York around 9. She had a few hours to take a shower change and hopefully get a little nap in before she had to meet Edison. After Olivia arrived at her hotel she took a shower, changed and took a little cat nap. Before Olivia left she tried calling Fitz knowing it was coming around to that time he would be awake. After an attempt of calling him twice she was sent to voicemail each time.

Olivia sighed she'd figured he was angry with her. But she had to finish this meeting and cut off all ties with Edison once and for all before it got to messy.

XxX

Olivia's driver stopped at the tall glass building that she hated so much. A tall man in a nicely tailored suit opened Olivia's car door and escorted her to the top floor which housed a beautiful big penthouse that belong to no other but Edison Davis. The doorman opened the door Olivia looked around the tall ceiling that had a big and beautiful chandelier hanging in the foyer. She remembered how much she loved the penthouse but then she was reminded about the bed memories.

Olivia followed the man into the dining room where Edison was waiting for her.

Edison took his eyes off his paper work and looks up at Olivia with a big smile showing all of his pearly white teeth. "Olivia honey have a seat lunch should be ready soon."

"Edison I didn't come to sit and have lunch I came here so we could talk and so that you can leave me the hell alone."

"Ouch Olivia is that really how you talk to your husband. I gotta tell ya liv I haven't missed your nagging and bickering at all." "Then why call me here if you wanted to talk we could have done it over the phone."

"Olivia shut the hell up and sit down!" Edison raised his voice as he signaled one of his men to grab Olivia and sit her down Olivia's obviously protested being told what to do especially being told what to do by Edison really pissed her off even more then what she already was.

"I wish you would die already!" Olivia sneered as Edison chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know baby."

"I'm not your baby so stop calling me that."

"Why because your dating your fucking coo boyfriend who can barely take care of himself let alone his damn kid, how low of you Olivia. Really a fucking cop are you helping the needy now?" Olivia could tell Edison was angry but he had no right. Olivia could feel his angry spilling onto her.

"Edison we had a deal! Because your to much of a bitch to get a damn DIVORCE!" Edison stoop up and slapped Olivia cross the cheek. Olivia took ahold of her cheek in her hands trying to calm down the stinging as as her hair hid her face and tears.

One of the maids quickly came out with a bucket of ice, Edison took his sting hand and dumped it in the ice. There actions went on for a few minutes. Olivia wanted to hit him back but she knew it would lead to worse then just a slap since all of his men where around.

Edison took his hand out of the ice bucket and grabbed Olivia's face into his hands squeezing her cheeks. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, do you understand me!" Olivia nodded as the tears streamed down her face spilling onto Edison fingers. "And don't you ever think about leaving me again." Edison released her. He kissed her forehead before sitting back down. "Next week you will go back to California and break off this little fling you've got with this cop and then you will fly right back here because we've got a lot of work to do."

"Take her to my room let her rest and go get her bags from the hotel, I wouldn't want the press to find out that my wife is sleeping in some hotel."

"Yes sir." The men nodded as they began to follow the directions they where given. Olivia felt hopeless again she was being dragged around like a dog who refused to go to the vet. But she couldn't risk her or Fitz's and Teddys life on the line.

XxX

Tiffany had came back to to watch Teddy she'd missed the little monster dearly, but she saw a change in Fitz. The week for him just felt like it was going dangerously slow, he wasn't able to focus on any of his work and his boss was getting on him about it.

Fitz called Olivia left voice messages he even called Abby Olivia's friend and manger but she didn't know what Olivia was doing and where she was, but she told him she was probably fine and that she's just busy as usual. But that wasn't enough to put Fitz's nerves at ease he had to hear her voice, he had to know she was okay, he had to hear her say that she was fine and was coming back soon.

It was Friday evening Fitz was just getting back from the office later than ever, he was drowning mentally he needed his livie. "Fitz is something wrong?"

"No Tiffany I'm fine but thank you for asking how was Teddy today?" Fitz asked shifting the conversation away from him to Teddy. "As usual he was good he just was quite, distant and upset. Fitz where's Olivia is she working?"

"Uh- I uh don't really know I've tried calling her and she doesn't pick up, I called her friends the airport I've even used some of my Detective power to find where she is and nothing it's like she disappeared into thin air or... she doesn't want to be with me anymore." Fitz sighed in frustration and sadness.

"Do you think she might have wanted a little break or she doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore?" Tiffany said cautiously not trying to upset him more than what he already was. "Well if she didn't want to be in a relationship with me then she would have called if she had the decency!" Fitz yelled in frustration.

Tiffany sighed. "Well Fitz I think it's going to get better okay don't get to worked but about is it's only been a week okay, I'll see you Monday morning call if you need me." Tiffany said as she patted Fitz's shoulder on their way out. Fitz looked the door behind Tiffany.

Before he went to bed Fitz poured himself a glass of scotch he drank it as he was sitting down at the dinner table Scrolling through the pictures and videos of him, Teddy and Olivia. Fitz shut his phone off and headed to bed , he didn't bother taking a shower or changing his clothes he was glad it was Friday so he wouldn't have to go into work tomorrow.

XxX

It was Saturday morning when Fitz woke up to the suns rays shining down on his face he sat up to see Teddy laying down quietly holding his Teddy Bear watching him. "Hey buddy."

"Hi Daddy." Fitz sat up he pulled Teddy onto his lap and gave him a kiss before picking him up. "You hungry?" Teddy nodded Fitz walked downstairs as Teddy laid his head on Fitz's chest. Fitz had noticed Teddy had been very quite he wasn't his lovable loud and goofy self.

"What do you want for breakfast Ted?" Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want cereal?"

"Yeah I want the chocowate cewal pwease." Fitz poured them both a bowel of cereal, they both ate at the table in silence. It was weird for Teddy not to be telling him about his week. "Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Owivia?" And there it was Fitz dreaded this question, he tried to come up with an answer as the little boy starred at him. "Well uh Olivia is out-."

"Out?"

"Yeah she went out for a little bit."

"Will she be back, I miss her a lot."

"And she misses you more Teddy." They sat in silence eating when the doorbell rung. Fitz told Teddy he'd be right back. Fitz opened the front door to see Olivia standing at his doorstep there what seemed like guardsmen standing on his lawn with three black SUVs in the background. Olivia looked like she'd been sleep deprived but without thinking Fitz slammed the door shut. Which made Olivia's smile go away.

Teddy came running to the front door scared by the sound of the door shutting. "Daddy what was that?"

"Nothing go back and finish eating ok." Teddy said Okay and left the room as Olivia knocked on the door. "Fitz please I can explain just let me in. Don't be stubborn." Fitz knew she was right but it didn't hide his anger. Fitz opened the door with his arms crossed he let Olivia in.

"Hi." Olivia said with her first smile in a week. But Fitz didn't respond. Olivia could tell he was angry, he was furious.

"Olivia there better be a damn good reason why your showing up on my door step or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Fitz tone was cold and distant.

"I can explain everything but I only have a limited of time so if you could just sit down and listen please." Olivia signaled to him to sit down on the couch and listen. "Ok liv."

XxX

 **Yes I'm leaving you there on a cliff hanger but I am already working on a new chapter hopefully I can update soon. To ease some minds I'm all for olitz but they've got to go through the bad to get to the good. Until next time my lovelies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lovelies another update but I just wanted to say a few things first. 1 I am glad that many of you are enjoying my story, 2 many of you are upset about my decision about the slap in last chapter and I just want to be perfectly clear you are not the ones writing the story so if you don't like it don't read it and 3 I wanted to put a little bit of my background into my story I am an abused victim and some of you are asking me questions like why is Olivia like this well I didn't want Olivia to be power hungry like the show, I wanted Olivia to be caring and loving Edison is just a pawn so be patient with me and wait for the story to develop more. Now enjoy this chapter.**

XxX

So are you going to tell me where you've been Olivia?" Olivia took Fitz's hands at first he was reluctant but he'd missed her so much that he gave in. "Fitz I-." Olivia was cut off by Teddy running into the living room, huge smile quickly replaced his frown as he ran into Olivia's arms stick milky hands and all.

"OWIVIA!" Teddy yelled.

"Hi Teddy Bear I've missed you so much." Olivia said as she released him a little, Teddy sat in her lap telling her about his week and what he had been doing with Tiffany and his new drawings. "Uh Teddy why don't you go upstairs and go draw Olivia some pictures alright."

"Okay Daddy."

Teddy slid down off of Olivia's lap and ran upstairs as fast as his little legs will take him. Once Fitz knew he was out of ear shot Fitz looked at Olivia . He waited for her to say something anything to explain her absence. "Livie. I Livie where have you been? Did I do something?"

"No Fitz I've just had some business to take care of that I will need to take care of but I wanted to see you first and talk to you before I leave again."

"Again do you not want to be with me? Is it something I did? Did Teddy say anything liv you have to talk to me baby I'm lost here are we moving to fast? Do you even want to be with me?"

"Fitz no Teddy didn't do anything and you didn't do anything it's just some business that I have to take care that's it."

"Liv I know." Olivia's demeanor changed she shifted uncomfortably. "Fitz I- just let me explain." "Liv where you ever going to tell me?" Olivia's eyes welled up with tears as she tried her best not to look at Fitz face to face, eye to eye. But Fitz wouldn't let her off the hook so easily Fitz carefully lifted up her chin with his hand so that they where starring face to face, eye to eye.

"Was any of it real? Do you even...?" Fitz sighed it was taking every last ounce of power in him not to break down right then and there. "Fitz of course it was real I love you and Teddy so much Fitz."

"Then why did you leave your husband and then start a relationship with me liv, I let you meet my son. Now what am I going to tell him liv? What do you want me to tell him?" "Fitz we can work this out I'm getting a divorce I promise."

"Liv right now your promises aren't worth shit. I can't trust you I'm sorry liv." "Fitz wait I love you. And I just need your support while I'm getting this divorce please."

"Liv I can't do that I think you should work it out with your husband I'm sorry Livie just know that I will always love you no matter what okay?" Olivia's tears rolled down her cheek she really wanted to tell him she wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was his and she didn't want him to let her go. But with Edison outside waiting for her with his guards and she couldn't take that risk.

Fitz pulled Olivia by her arms into his embrace, Olivia laid her head on his chest while he wiped her tears away. Olivia closed her eyes takin in his sent his embrace his touch. "Fitz just one minute that's all I ask for please?" Fitz nodded, he kissed her forehead. They stayed together holding each other as if the world was ending.

"I'M BACK!" Teddy yelled happily holding the pictures in his hand. "Oh my gosh Teddy theses are amazing oh thank you so much you really are my special and sweet Teddy Bear." Olivia kissed his forehead. "Uh Teddy why don't you say bye bye to Olivia okay."

"You not staying Owivia?" "No I'm sorry buddy but I've got work okay but hopefully I'll be back okay." Teddy's eyes filled with tears trying to escape.

"Oh no no no no, don't cry it's okay I'll be back ok."

"Ok." Olivia and Teddy gave each other both a big bear hug before saying there goodbyes. Olivia walked away from the house teary eyed but she quickly out on her sun glasses on to mask her emotions. On of Edison's men opened the door to the luxurious SUV.

"I can't believe you right now Olivia you act like it's the end of the god damn world." Edison spat. Olivia scowled keeping quiet preparing herself for the near future when she will be able to beat the shit out of him she's just waiting on the right moment when she will get her chance but first comes silence. "Your complete right honey just putting on a show." Olivia said as she forced a smile.

"Finally you start to listen to me. Take us to the airport."

XxX

4 months later

Teddy and Fitz had slid right back into there routine before Olivia came into there lives. At first it was hard getting over her it was even harder for Teddy he had seem to grow attached to Olivia for a while he even slept on her side of the bed. But over time he soon became better at handling the situation and he was set to start preschool soon and with his birthday around the corner to say Teddy was excited was an understatement.

"Daddy is Olivia coming to my birthday party?" Teddy asked as him and Fitz walked through the park together eating ice cream. Fitz looked at his son who had ice cream all over his hands and mouth. "Uh no she's not buddy but she did wanted me to tell you happy birthday though."

"Is she ever coming back?" Teddy asked curiously, Fitz always wondered how did he have such a smart kid who liked to ask so many questions about everything and anything "Uh well remember what we talked about she's really busy because she's super famous and lots of people love her and so she just wants to spread love back ya know?"

Teddy nodded. "I thought she was going to be my mommy. Where is Mommy Daddy?"

Fitz sighed he knew this question was coming he didn't know it would come before he could even make up excuses. "Well she's out."

"Out where?"

"Just out buddy but don't worry ok because daddy's here to save the day now let's get back to the house I'm pretty sure Abby's already there." "Okay."

After finishing the ice cream cones and cleaning Teddy up they headed back to the house where Abby's car was parked out in front. "Hey stranger. Long time no see." Fitz said as he let Abby in. Abby had been giving Fitz information about Olivia he knew it was unhealthy to still be attached to his Ex but Olivia was different it was hard letting her go but with regular updates that Abby gives him let's him know she's fine and there still might be a little hope if things don't work out between Edison and Olivia even know he gave her up, but it didn't mean that he gave up on loving her.

"So?" Fitz asked sitting at the dinning table with Abby while Teddy was in the living room playing with his learning toys.

Abby sighed. "Fitz I can't keep doing this I am not a bird delivering yours and Olivia's messages to each other so just get back together already it's been what 4,5 months."

"Abby she's married."

"Fitz she might be married but she's in love with you. Every time we where together she was happier and all she would talk about is you and Teddy mostly Teddy but who wouldn't want to talk about such a cutie."

"Abby I can't come between them, that's what somebody did to my parents and I don't want to set that kind of example for my son."

"Then what do you call this Fitz?"

"Mutual friends talking to each other."

"Bullshit, Fitz you love her, well all know you do. I know your friends know, Cyrus knows hell I'm pretty sure Teddy knows.

"Abby of course I love her but she belongs to someone else. And I hate that she didn't tell me but it also leaves the unanswered question why Fitz? Why do you still call her instead of going to her?"

Abby sighed in frustration. "I thought you would be different Fitz." With that Abby grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Teddy before goin back to work. But it left Fitz with a lot of unanswered questions.

XxX

 **This chapter is a little short and yeah I know long awaited chapter still human and still trying:)**


	7. AU

Good morning, good evening or night wherever you are I just wanted to let you guys know why I haven't been updating and why I haven't updated in a while. For the past couple of weeks I've been in and out of the hospital for my heart, lungs, weight and eyes I'm not going to get to much into it but it's been very stressful and very tiring and I've been having to sleep a lot more because I have upcoming surgeries. But during my free time while I was there I have been writing for this story and another story I was to publish I'm just doing a few modifications to them before I publish so I'm still here, I know what it's like to not a have story updated so I'm not abandoning unique Love just taking a bit more time for me to write with everything going on. Thank you guys for sticking with me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Update:)**

XxX

Olivia had a schedule she followed everyday no mater the weather or circumstances she always made she she was on time but today she felt different, very different. Olivia sat in a corner of one of the penthouse windows looking out at the city watching the people below her walk and talk.

She was in her own bubble, her own world. . . Until it popped.

"Olivia!" Edison yelled from across the room. Olivia turned around to see a very unpleased look on his face. "God damnit I've been calling your name for the past few minutes.

"Olivia ignored his comments and turned back to the window. "Jesus Christ." He mumbled under his breath.

"Go get dress." Olivia looked back at Edison who was impatiently waiting on her to get up off the floor and get dressed. Olivia complied not wanting to see his anger go much further. Olivia obeyed his every request without a word.

Olivia quickly got dressed in a light cream colored dress with a black cover up and black heels along with a pair of her pearls.

XxX

They arrived at the governors mansion.

Edison took Olivia's face into his hands pulling her towards him. "Don't fuck this up for me Olivia. Act smart, smile pretty and talk understand." Olivia pulled her face back pushing him away.

She put on her fake smile she mastered and held back her tears. She had became quite the expert in faking it. It's a skill she never wanted to learn, but being married to Edison Davis you had to be able to fake a list of things.

Olivia knew the drill walk in talk to the wives then the gentleman talk about her husband and how much she loved him, and how much he would make a great senator. Once the dinner party was over the ride back to the penthouse was silent as usual.

Edison sighed. "Thank you Livie." He kissed the side of her cheek, but on the other side a tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded and looked back out the window. "We leave tomorrow for California please be packed and ready to go." Olivia looked back at Edison with a frown on her face.

"Why are we going to California?"

"Well were damn sure not going to see your lover." He chuckled to himself looking back down on his phone.

XxX

Edison's Jet landed in Malibu, they where escorted to a lavish hotel room. Edison sat on the plush couch. "Olivia you really didn't have to pack so much shit where only going to be here for two days." He watched the men carry three trunks in there bedroom.

"I wanted to make sure I had everything just in case something else in our schedule popped up like a party." Edison eyed her suspiciously he got up out of his seat and quickly walked over to Olivia and took her by her jaw. "What the fuck are you planning?! Huh, are you gonna run back to your little coward of a man? Your run and I'll make sure they'll never see anyone they love again!" He threw her onto the floor and walked out of the room.

How could she do this? Olivia thought to herself.

XxX

"Alright bud what do you want for dinner? We have breakfast, lunch or dinner.your pick since it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Can I have CAKE for dinnew?"

"No sir you cannot, don't need you getting sugar high this late in the day." Fitz chuckled at his sons request, it wasn't the first time he'd asked for cake for dinner. Teddy put his finger on his chin thinking about what he wanted. "Can I have a hamburgew with cheese, bacon and tamato's."

Fitz turned back to see Teddy smiling."You sure you can eat all of that."Teddy nodded his head profusely. "I'm a man Daddy." Fitz laughed while teddy tried to imitate and grown mans voice while flexing his muscles. "Ok Mr.Man coming right up. While Fitz cooked the hamburgers Teddy told him all about his day at his new preschool.

"Oh and guess what Daddy?"

"What?"

"I got a giwlfweind." Fitz scrunched up his face at his sons statement. He was totally at a loss for words. "Uh really?"

"Yup her name is Lola and she's has long drown hair and she's the prettiest giewl in the whole wide wowld."

"Mmmm, and dose Lola's parents know she has a boyfriend?" Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "She said she's coming to my birthday party tomorrow."

"Ok."

Fitz finished the burgers they ate in silence. Trying to savor every bite in the delicious burger. After they finished there dinner Teddy helped his dad clean up around the house a little. Fitz gave teddy a bubble bath before finally getting comfortable on the couch while watching a movie.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"How come evewy body else has a mommy and I don't? Whewe's MY mommy?" Fitz knew this was coming he was hopping he would have a little more time to come up with a good believable and logical answer. "Do the kids at school make fun of you for not having a mommy?"

"Sometimes but I want one now and I pwomise to be a good boy." Fitz sighed, he pulled Teddy on his lap facing him. "Teddy it's not a matter of you being a good boy you already are Mommy when went of a business trip with her friend Andrew and she's making lots of money so that way you can keep Are your toys."

Teddy nodded taking a minute to process the information. "So can I talk to her?"

"Uh no she doesn't have a phone right now but Daddy is looking for new Mommy." And I promise you will get your Mommy okay, but if the kids at school are being mean then you have to tell you teacher okay buddy."

"Ok Daddy." Fitz kissed hpTeddys forehead as they went back to the comfortable positions."

XxX

Fitz had put Teddy to bed, it was time to relax a little Fitz didn't usually fall asleep right away, he was most likely up thinking about work, Teddy, his family or. . . His Livia. Even months after finding out the truth about her other life she was living but she still held a special place in his heart he hopes to fill again.

Fitz soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

XxX

Fitz was awoken up by the blearing noise of his cellphone ringing he was hoping it wasn't a call for him to come in to work. That's the only reason they call him if they really needed him. "This better be good." he groaned.

XxX

Fitz drove around the dark streets, the street lights were dim making it hard for Fitz to see outside his windows with the rain adding on. Fitz pulled out his cellphone calling back the number, but no answer. He tried to keep calm but I was hard to, with sweaty palms Fitz gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

Fitz stopped short, not believing his eyes. Fitz quickly unbuckled his seat belt and immediately exited his truck. He ran up to the vacant store parking lot. "Livie baby."

"I-I'm so sorry Fitz I didn't know what to do and who else to call." She sobbed in his arms "it's okay, I've got you now." Olivia held on to him tightly as the rain poured down heavier, this was not the normal weather for California. Fitz picked Olivia up bridal style and helped her into the passengers seat in the front. The hour and a half ride from Malibu to Santa Barbra.

Fitz turned off the engine of his truck. They both sat there in silence, Fitz grabbed the door handled but Olivia grabbed his hand stopping him from getting out of the car. He turned back to look at her face to face.

"I'm sorry."

"Liv we both had a long day let's just talk about this in the morning okay." Olivia nodded, Fitz put Teddy to bed and made his way back to his room where Olivia had already stripped down to her underwear and was sound asleep in his bed, he changed his wet clothes he was u able to get much sleep he was concerned, conflicted and overall confused about what he was going to do now.

XxX


	9. Chapter 8

**Woow I feel horrible that I made you guys wait this long but a lot has happened to me these past months I am thankful for your preyers I did make a** **recovery and I'm doing better than ever physical health wise. I can breath better, Eat better, sleep better and for the first time in a while I feel happy. But I did not abandon this book. I had such writers block if I'm being honest but no more. I know it's short but with the amount of time I had I think it's okay-ish but let me know what you think leave a comment as always have fun reading lovelies. fair warning this is a short chapter sorry but working on other chapters.**

XxX

Fitz poured the steaming hot coffee in both of the mugs and brought them over to the dining room table, where Olivia sat playing with her fingers Fitz could tell she was nervous. Fitz set the mug down in front of her, she smiled while saying thank you.

Fitz sat cross from her at the round dinner table he looked straight at her but she tried to look everywhere but at him. "Livie?" Olivia slowly lifted her head, her brown chocolate eyes met with his ocean blue ones. She began to breakdown once again she always had a weak spot for him he could always tell when somethings wrong, when she was hurting and when she was hiding something.

"Who gave you these bruises baby?" Olivia looked at him. "Baby I can't do anything if you won't talk to me." Fitz gentle took her soft small hands into his giving her some comfort. "You can't get angry with me."

"I won't. I promise sweet baby just tell me." He pleaded with her, Olivia sighed then began telling him everything from the abuse to being trapped and forced to stay in an abusive and loveless relationship. At first it all hit him like a ton of bricks, he couldn't bare to think about anyone hurting his livie, hitting her and making her feel less then what she is, he could feel his anger building up as the seconds passed on. Olivia could feel the anger radiating off of him she'd never seen him so angry before, she knew if she didn't calm him down he'd do something he'd regret.

"I'm going to kill him! Why didn't you tell me Olivia!"

"Tell you what Fitz! He was going to hurt you and Teddy your one man he has an army of men that do what ever the hell he tells them! You promised you wouldn't get angry!"

"That's not the point Olivia! You could have gotten seriously hurt or even worse you would have died. Fitz let out a loud groan in frustration. "I'm going to go-!" Before Fitz could stand up Olivia pushed him back in the seat, in a few quick moves she swiftly sat in his lap straddling his waist. She brung him into a deep and passionate kiss, Olivia gently rocked her hips back and fourth she could feel his manhood slowly grow and like that he was out in a trance he could not break and didn't want to either.

The couple soon broke the kiss gasping for air. He starred at her in disbelief. He aggressively grasped her face bringing their lips in its previous location, his hands snakes around her amazingly soft ass giving it a good squeeze. His hands began exploring more of her body, they moved up to her midsection which earned him a little moan that escaped from her lips.

Fitz broke the kiss again pulling her head back. "Was this an attempt to distract me?" Olivia shrugged. "Why? Is it working?" He nodded. "God yes." Their lips found their way back to one another's once again. The smack of their lips echoed throughout the room.

"Upstairs?" Olivia suggested. It took everything in his power to break away. She looked at him in disappointment. "What? What's wrong?"

"Livie I don't think NOW is a good time for this. Teddy's in his room still sleeping and we need to figure out this Edison situation, I'll be damned if I let you go back there. He'd have to kill me first. Plus I want our first time to be special sweet baby okay?"

Olivia sighed. He was right. "Your right, but at least you aren't mad anymore... right?" Fitz chuckled and shook his head. "I'm furious, but obviously he's going to know I've twin you so we need to get you somewhere safe."

"What about a hotel?"

"No I mean far away, I'm going to deal with Edison myself."

"You can't Fitz he's going to kill you!" Olivia said frantically, she could feel herself going into panic mode. "That's nothing for you to worry about Alright?"

"But-." Fitz picked up her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Promise Olivia you'll do as I say and not worry?"

"How can I promise you when you just broke a promise we just made?" Olivia joked. "Fair enough, just don't worry about anything for my sake at least."

"Fine. You drive a hard bargain." Fitz smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"OWIVIA!!" Teddy said running down the stairs as fast as his little legs could go. "YOU BACK!! I MISSED YOU WIVIA!!" Teddy said shouting all the way downstairs, he pushed Fitz aside like he was chopped liver and wrapped his arms around Olivia's legs. Olivia picked him up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Ohh my Teddy bear I've missed you to!" After a long and much need hug Olivia put a happy Teddy back down and he did a little dance wiggling his but side to side with his tongue out to the side with a grin on his face. "What are you doing Ted?"

"It's his new dance. He dose it whenever he's happy."

"Well I love it, it's cute. Now how about we get some breakfast into my two hungry hungry men huh?"

"Best idea so far today."

XxX

Olivia, Fitz and Teddy sat Fitz's truck. Olivia sniffled and whipped a tear from her cheek. "This is for the best." Fitz said not look away. "It's only for a few days and this is the only way to ensure everyone's safety. Okay?" Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"Your bags are waiting for you." Olivia nodded again. She unlocked the doors, she opened the passenger side but before she could move she leaned over the center console giving him and life or death kiss. She put as much passion and love she had for him into the kiss. With hot tears streaming down her face she knew she had to say her goodbyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more sweet baby. I love you both. Be safe alright." Olivia nodded. She hopped down from the passenger seat and opened the back door. She helped teddy out his car seat as he said an emotional bye to his father. Olivia looked at him one last time before shutting the door and walking up to the train.

Fitz watched her give the man her tickets and walk up the trains stairs. He knew this was for the best and only temporary.

Fitz waiter until the train started moving. He pulled out his phone and answered on the first ring.

"Let's get this done."

XxX

 **Where are Olivia and Teddy going? Will Fitz confront Edison? Who will die? Who will live? And who will try and update and manage her time better and try to stop leaving you guys on cliffhangers... this gal:)**


	10. AU (11-23 18:16:00)

Guys listen I am sooo sorry I haven't updated but this pass year has been one of the hardest for me and I feel that my writing is declining and I'm stuck on what I should do with both stories but wait, I have some unfinished and finished stories and one shots that I could post and some may not be up to pare at all. But some of them are really somewhat good if u guys want to read that for the time being until I can get over my writers block then I will gladly post them.

Your truly, Mia

(Just let me know what you want in the comments, or whatever it's called)

;-)


End file.
